The Jackie Chan Adventures 12 Z
by Red Dragon Zero
Summary: My frist JCA fanfic, A crossover with JCA, Ranma 12 and DBZ, and in this Adventure Shendu had bought Frieza back from the dead and the J-Team, Team Ranma and the Z-Fighters now has to rebattle Frieza and save the earth. 32002 The Final Chapter is up
1. Episode 1: Shendu brings Frieza from the...

The Jackie Chan Adventures 1/2 Z  
(JCA: OAV SERIES)  
By Red Dragon Zero  
  
My first Jackie Chan, Ranma 1/2 and Dragon Ball Z crossover. That takes palace after the 2nd Ranma 1/2 Movie: Mihao My Concubine and the 10th Dragon Ball Z Movie. And this fic also had some Final Fantasy content   
  
Episode 1: Shendu brings Frieza from the dead  
  
The year is 2003 A. D (AC 203) the Dark Hand had been lead into a temple were Shendu hope to defeat Jackie and the J-Team. But Shendu doesn't even know whom he has bought back from the dead.  
  
Valmont: Shendu what have you unleashed onto this world?!  
  
Frieza: Who are you people?  
  
[Shendu: I'm called Shendu, you must be Frieza]  
  
Valmont: Shendu think you can help us defeat Jackie Chan.  
  
Frieza: Me help you? (Laughing)  
  
[Shendu: But it was I how have bought you back from the dead!]  
  
Frieza: And I think you but I have my own plans for this Planet.  
  
[Shendu: My demon brothering and me are the ones to take over the world!]  
  
Frieza: Oh really where are you demon brothering?  
  
[Shendu "Sweat drop"]  
  
Valmont: He got you there Shendu.  
  
[Shendu: Shut up Valmont!]  
  
(Frieza fires a purple energy blast at Valmont and Shendu)  
  
Valmont/Shendu: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Finn: Hey what's that?  
  
Ratsu: Whoa!  
  
Frieza: Out of the way boys I have to settle a old score.   
  
(Frieza leaves)  
  
Chow: It's him!  
  
(Meanwhile in at the airport Ranma, Genma, Ryoga, Shampoo, Mousse, along with Akane, Ukyo, Kuno, and Kodachi are headed to San Francesco C.A)  
  
Woman: We are now landing at Los Angles airport.  
  
Ranma: So where this old guy you spoke about lives at?  
  
Cologne: He's a Chi Spell user who runs a Shop in Chinatown.  
May be he can free you from your Jusenkyo cruse.   
  
Ranma: I hope so.  
  
(Later that day)  
  
Gohan: hey it's Tien.  
  
(Gohan lands and came to Tien)  
  
Gohan: Hey Tien it's me Gohan.  
  
Tien: Oh it's you Gohan.  
  
Gohan: Tien what's wrong?  
  
Tien: It's him the one your dad defeated when you were a kid like Goten.  
  
Gohan: No way.  
  
Tien: I sense his power.  
  
Gohan (Thinks): It's can't be Frieza he's dead!  
  
(A purple flash zoomed past the two)  
  
Gohan: What's that?  
  
(Gohan few up and follow)  
  
Tien: Good luck Gohan.  
  
(A Uncle shop)  
  
(Doorbell rings)  
  
Uncle: Who are you people? And why are you here?  
  
Ranma: Hey man we were told that you use Chi Spells.  
  
Uncle: Yes I use Chi Spells.  
  
Ranma: You heard of Chinese springs of Jusenkyo?  
  
Uncle: Jusenkyo? Wait here? Thoru get some cold water!  
  
Thoru: Here the water sensei  
  
Uncle: Hold still everyone!  
  
(Splash)  
  
Girl-Ranma: What was that?  
  
Neko-Shampoo: Meow!  
  
Mousse: Quack!  
  
P-Chan: Oink!  
  
(Genma-Panda holds a sign saying" is that the Chi Spell?")  
  
Uncle: Aiya! What were you all was thinking felling into that Spring?!  
(Turn to Thoru) The hot water Thoru.  
  
(Splash)  
  
Ranma: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! That's hot!  
  
Uncle: I boiled it just for idiots like you.  
  
Ranma: Okay we are a couple of idiots are you going to help us?  
  
(Taps Ranma in the head)  
  
Ranma: Ow!  
  
Uncle: I must do research I fine a proper chi spell to use to undo a Jusenkyo transformation.  
  
(Meanwhile Gohan followed the purple light to Chinatown)  
  
Gohan: Damn I lost him.  
  
(Gohan lands at Uncle's shop)  
  
Ukyo: Hey I know you.  
  
Gohan: You do?  
  
Ukyo: Yeah you're the guy from Orange Star High School.  
  
Uncle: There are too many people inside my shop! Everyone out!  
  
(Uncle pushed everyone outside)  
  
Ryoga: hey!  
  
Akane: Ranma what did you do get everyone thrown outside?  
  
Ranma: I'm getting sick of being blamed!  
  
Gohan: Okay brake it up you two.  
  
(People screaming)  
  
Gohan: It's him!  
  
Akane: Him who?  
  
Frieza: You! Goku's son!  
  
Gohan: Frieza!  
  
Ranma: Who?  
  
Frieza: I'll rip you apart!  
  
Jackie: This is bad, Very bad.  
  
Jade: Whoa.  
  
Jackie: Jade inside.  
  
Frieza: Let's have a bomb!  
  
(Frieza holds a big energy ball over his Head)  
  
Jackie: Bad day!  
  
Uncle: Aiya!!!  
  
Ranma: that's it! HIRYUU SHOTEN HA!!!!!  
  
(A wave a wind/energy blows Frieza away)  
  
Ryoga: BAKUSAI TENKETSU!!!!!!!!!  
  
(A ground energy wave zooms towards Frieza)  
  
Frieza: Childs play! Frieza Beam!!!  
  
(Frieza fires a blast shot from his Finger and both energy attacks hits each other)   
  
Ryoga: What he canceled my Bakusai Tenketsu?  
  
Frieza: My your attacks are weak  
  
Ssj Gohan: My are not! REIKOUDAN!!! (Spirit Light Bullet)  
  
(Ssj Gohan does a burst of energy waves with his punches at Frieza was send into a light pole)  
  
[Shendu: FRIEZA!!!!!]  
  
Frieza: Shendu you come back?  
  
[Shendu: You betrayed me! I bought you back and I'll send you back to hell!]  
  
Frieza: Only someone of good can send me back Shendu DEATH BALL!!!!!!!  
  
Valmont: Oh no! Oh no OH NO!!!! Not me you want to kill Shendu!  
  
Frieza: Well if Shendu dies you die as well Valmont.  
  
Valmont: Noooooooooooooooooooooo!!  
  
(Goten few in and picks up Valmont)  
  
Gohan: Goten over here!  
  
[Shendu: I demand that you put me down boy!]  
  
Goten: Okay  
  
Valmont: Not in there! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! I HATE YOU SHENDU!!  
  
[Shendu: I heard that!]  
  
(Valmont/Shendu fell into a trashcan)  
  
Frieza: Far well Shendu.  
  
Shendu:FFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
(Shendu screams into the night)  
  
To be continue 


	2. Episode 2: This is all Shendu's Fault

The Jackie Chan Adventures 1/2 Z  
(JCA: OAV SERIES)  
By Red Dragon Zero  
  
Episode 2: This is all Shendu's fault!!!  
  
(Valmont/Shendu fell into a trashcan)  
  
Frieza: Far well Shendu.  
  
Shendu:FFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
(Shendu screams into the night)  
  
(At Uncle's Shop)  
  
Uncle: Who was that demon!  
  
Gohan: That's no demon he's an alien.  
  
Ranma: Just who is this Frieza dude?  
  
Gohan: When I was a kid Krillin said Frieza is head of an organization called the "Planet Trade" He also the one who killed off the Saiyan Race.  
  
Uncle: Alya!! How can someone completely annihilated a whole Alien Race?!  
  
Gohan: But my dad Goku killed Frieza.  
  
Jackie: He doesn't look dead to me.  
  
Akane: Ranma I'm sacred.  
  
Ranma: What can we do Akane? We don't know where he is.  
  
(At the Dark Hands hide out)  
  
Finn: Big V!  
  
Valmont: What is it Finn?  
  
Frieza: Valmont I have a job for you and your men.  
  
[Shendu: You dear show you face here!?]  
  
Valmont: Shendu don't be a fool if I die you, dies as well.  
  
[Shendu: I don't care! Hak Foo Destroy him]  
  
Valmont: Hak Foo stay where you are!  
  
[Shendu: I Said attack!]  
  
Valmont: Don't!  
  
(Frieza picks up the Pu Ku Box)  
  
[Shendu: Put that down!!!!]  
  
Frieza: You want this box back well you can have if back as dust.  
  
[Shendu: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!]  
  
Valmont: You go ahead then Mr. Frieza.  
  
[Shendu: Valmont you fool!]  
  
Valmont: its better then getting killed by him.  
  
[Shendu: If you destroy the Pu Ku box, I'll--]  
  
Frieza: Kill me again? I hate to be in your shoes when Po Kong, Shi Wu, and your other demon brothering fines out that you let this be crushed. Here's the deal Valmont and I don't want a "no" from Shendu. Your men are going to use what ever you just used to free me to free my elite private army, the Ginyu Force or this box is crushed and recycled.  
  
Ratso & Finn: Dude he wants us to free those guys?  
  
Frieza: If you 4 say no. You can say good-bye to Earth.  
  
Finn: Oh my god!  
  
Valmont: Shendu this is your entire fault if you haven't force me and my men free this "Planet Killer" this would not happen!!  
  
[Shendu to answer back.]  
  
Valmont: Chow get the Key of the dead.  
  
Frieza: So you use this to free me.  
  
Valmont: yes Shendu said there are 20 doors leading to other world, in different parts of the world. We found you in Mt. Fiji.  
  
Frieza: So the door that holds Recoome is in Emerald coast.  
(Turn to the enforcers) What the hell are you standing here for go!  
  
Ratsu, Finn and Chow: Yes sir!!  
  
(At Kimi's look out)  
  
Piccolo: So this Shendu guy free Frieza from other world.  
  
Ryoga: Where can he fine this Frieza guy?  
  
Ranma (Turn to Black): Yo Captain Black where do we go.  
  
Cap. Black: Hmmmm the reports said that Valmont is heading to Emerald Coast.  
  
Gohan: And that's where we're going.  
  
Videl: Not without me Gohan.  
  
Gohan: Videl?  
  
Ranma: No why Miss Satan.  
  
Akane: Afraid that she may take the credit Ranma?  
  
Ranma (Sweat drop): Hells no!  
  
Jackie (Covering Jade's ears): Do you eat with that mouth?  
  
Ranma: That does that mean?  
  
(Tap)  
  
Jackie: Ow!  
  
Uncle: Jackie asked him that later!  
Get going!!  
  
Jackie: Right uncle.  
  
Jade: Can I come?  
  
Trunks: Girls are not allowed on trips.  
  
Ranma: You 3 stay.  
  
Trunks, Jade and Goten: What!?  
  
Jackie: And especially to you Jade.  
  
Jade: Aw man.  
  
Jackie: Dende can you, Mr. Popo and Piccolo watch over Jade.  
  
Mr. Popo: okay!  
  
(In Other World)  
  
Goku: King Kai what's wrong?  
  
King Kai: I overheard Gohan and his friends. They saw Frieza on earth.  
  
Goku: What no way!?  
  
King Kai: Yes way for some reason this Shendu character use the key of the Dead to bring him back.  
  
Goku: What was Shendu thinking?  
  
King Kai: And that's not all the Dark Hand is planning to free the Ginyu Force as well.  
  
Goku: Those thugs! Why!  
  
King Kai: Either Shendu ordered them or Frieza forced them into it.  
  
(Back Earth)  
  
Finn: This is it guys.  
  
Frieza: Well start looking!  
  
Ratsu: Okay.  
  
(Near a rock)  
  
Ryoga: It's him.  
  
Ranma: Why are they Emerald Coast.  
  
{Goku: They are planning to free the Ginyu Force.)  
  
Ranma: W-Who just said that?  
  
(Goku: I did)  
  
Gohan: Dad?   
  
Akane: You father where?   
  
(Goku: I'm talking to guys from other world)  
  
Akane: Other world?   
  
Ukyo: Who is the Ginyu Force?  
  
(Goku: Frieza's elite private army, 4 guys who are very strong fighters)  
  
Kuno: Strong opponents?  
  
Ranma: How they are doing it?  
  
(King Kai: They are using the Key of the dead Ranma you, Gohan and the others must try to take it away from Shendu and Frieza.)  
  
Ranma: I hear ya King Kai.  
  
{Finn: I found it!}  
  
Ryoga: No!  
  
Gohan: Ryoga wait!  
  
Ryoga: SHISHI HOKOUDAN!!!!!  
  
Finn: Look out!!  
  
(Ryoga's fireball hits Hak Foo in the back)  
  
Hak Foo (turns to Ryoga): Pokey Pig zaps Black Tiger!! Tiger tackles Pig!  
  
(Hak Foo power bombs Ryoga)  
  
Akane: Put him down!  
  
Gohan: Double team!!  
  
(Gohan and Akane drop kick Hak Foo)  
  
Finn: Teenagers?  
  
Chow: Isn't it time for School?  
  
Ranma: It still Summer you fool.  
  
Frieza: Why you asswipes. Kienzan!!  
  
Ranma: Destructo Disk!!!  
  
(Ranma counters with his own Destructo Disk attack followed by a speed kick to the face)  
  
(Wrack)  
  
Frieza: Why you!  
  
Ranma: The key.  
  
Recoome: You mean this?  
  
Ranma: Danmit!  
  
(Recoome right hooks Ranma in the face)  
  
Ssj Gohan: Ranma!  
  
Hak Foo: Angry crow takes flight!  
  
Recoome (pushes Hak Foo away): Hey you have you turn if this guy here.  
Now it's mine.  
  
(Recoome picks up Ryoga and toss him into the Water)  
  
(Splash)  
  
Akane: Ryoga!!!  
  
Mouees: Hey you can't do that to him?  
  
Ranma: Grrrrrrr  
  
Recoome: You want some of me?  
  
Jackie: You are very bad person.  
  
Recoome: So I'm Recoome!! Punch!!  
  
(Jackie blocks Recoome's fist. Mousse jumps and fires a Dodonpa Wave attack)  
  
(Doom)  
  
(Jackie Judo throws Recoome into a palm tree)  
  
Jackie: That was too easy.  
  
Recoome: Really I was only warming up Jackie.  
  
Ssj Gohan: Jackie!  
  
(Recoome bear hugs Jackie)  
  
Jade: Hey Recoome!  
  
Recoome: Who the girl?  
  
Jackie: Jade?  
  
(Jade jumps in Recoome)  
  
Jackie: Jade you'll get hurt!  
  
Recoome: Why you Littlie Bitch!  
  
(Recoome punches Jade in the face)  
  
Ssj Gotenks: Inoshishi Attack!!!  
  
(Gotenks Head butts Recoome in the chest)  
  
Finn: In coming!!  
  
(Recoome lands on Ratso)  
  
Ratso: Ohhhhhh my back!  
  
Recoome: Thanks for breaking my fall.   
  
Frieza: Let's get going Recoome, we have the others to set free.  
  
(An hour later)  
  
Jade: Where am I?   
  
Goten: She's coming around.  
  
Genma: Jade Chan you have some explaining to do young lady.  
  
Jackie: That's right Jade you left behind Piccolo's back.  
  
Piccolo: This is not a Fighting Game Jade.   
  
Ranma: You have no idea who you where up against! Have you no sense!! Well?  
  
Jade: I'm sorry Ranma.  
  
Chichi: Ranma Saotome you did have to yell at her.  
  
Bulma: What would you mother say?  
  
Ranma: Well someone has to say it.  
  
To Be Continue 


	3. Episode 3: Jeice and Zarbon returns

The Jackie Chan Adventures 1/2 Z  
(JCA: OAV SERIES)  
By Red Dragon Zero  
  
Episode 3: Jeice and Zarbon returns  
  
(At Washu's lab Gohan, Videl and Team Ranma ask Washu to fine where the Dark hand is heading for next)  
  
Washu: Frieza you say? Hmmmmm.  
  
Gohan: Yeah you see we're in a needle in hay stack we don't know where Frieza and Shendu will go to set free another member of the Ginyu Force. You see they all ready freed Recoome.  
  
Washu: I see. Well to fine Frieza you'll need to use this.  
  
Ranma: A tracker?  
  
Washu: This will lead you to Shendu and Frieza.  
  
Shampoo: Hmmmm.  
  
(Beep, Beep, Beep)  
  
Kuno: What do we have here?  
  
Gohan: Looks like those thugs are in Los Vegas.  
  
Ryoga: Hey   
  
Akane: Ryoga you're back.  
  
Ryoga: Thoru and El Toro had to fish me out of the water.  
  
El Toro: He was not easy to fine.  
  
Ranma (thinks): If only he knows that Ryoga and P-Chan are the same person.  
  
El Toro: I already knew that.  
  
Ranma (Sweat drop): huh?  
  
Gohan: Okay let's head for Los Vegas.  
  
(At every one got in the Jet Jade, Trunks and Goten hid themselves in a Box)  
  
(Meanwhile In Los Vegas)  
  
Recoome: So this place is Los Vegas?  
  
Finn: Oh yeah Recoome this place is a Good one.   
  
Ratso: Hey you guys they're giving on free food.  
  
Finn: Ratso we can't eat on the job unless we want to hear Frieza's big ass mouth.  
  
Frieza: I heard that?  
  
Finn: Ahhhhh! I didn't mean it!  
  
Frieza: You and Ratso here keep those teenage brats busy.  
  
Finn: S-sure Big-F. Let go Ratso.  
  
(On the other side of town)  
  
Man: Hey no kids or teens allowed!  
  
(Punch)  
  
Kuno: Why the nerve!   
  
Mouees: Hey it's them!  
  
Ratsu: They're one of them!  
  
Finn: It's time to rumble Blue Thunder!  
  
(Kuno takes out his Wooden Sword)  
  
Kuno: Hand over the Key Of The Dead or you and your friend will rule the day you fought Tatewaki Kuno the Blue Thunder of Furikan High.  
  
Finn: Okay Bushido butt let's dance.  
  
(Finn takes out an energy sword)  
  
Kuno: Feel me might Finn.  
  
(Clashing)  
  
Finn: He's quick!  
  
Kuno: KOKUU-ZAN!!!  
  
(As Kuno swung his sword a blue energy wave zoomed at Finn)  
  
Finn: Hey no fair you're using energy attacks!  
  
Kuno: Be silent Fiend! DA, DA, DA, DA, DA, DA, DA, DA, DA, DA, DA, DA, DA, DA, DA, DA, DA, DA, DA, DA, DA.  
  
(Kuno does continuous Sword blows at Finn)  
  
Kuno: TENCHI-RAIMEI-KIRI!!!!!!  
  
(Finn fell to the ground)  
  
Ratso: Hey you can do that to him!  
  
Mouees: My turn!  
  
(Mouees Jumps and throw 8 spears and pin down Ratso to the ground)  
  
Ratso: Holy cow!  
  
Mouees: Alright Ratso tell us where's the Key or I hand you to Section #13  
  
Ratso: No doing four eyes.  
  
Recoome: Looking for this?  
  
Kuno: That Ox he has it!  
  
Mouees: We beat up the wrong guys.  
  
Kuno: BLUE THUNDER GOD ATTACK!!!  
  
Recoome: RECOOM ERASER GUN!!!!  
  
Chow: Yikes! He's shooting from his mouth!  
  
(Mouees holds shield and blocks Recoome's power blast)  
  
Mouees: Hey you go blow at someone else!  
  
Recoome: Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh.  
  
Ryoga: CHO BAKUSAI TENKATSU!!!!!  
  
(A huge explosion snakes the ground)  
  
Ryoga: That should finish him. What no way! That was my strongest attack.  
  
Recoome: Heh, heh, heh that did hurt a bit.  
  
El Toro: May be this will Senor Recoome.  
  
(El Toro Punches Recoome into a wall of a Pawnshop)  
  
Recoome: Hey who's the Mask man?  
  
(Shampoo fell into the ground)  
  
Mouees: Shampoo!  
  
Jeice: Heh that Amazon didn't put up a good fight.  
  
Mouees: Why you son of a--MEGA BUSTER!!!  
  
Jeice: KURASSHA- BO-RU!!!  
  
(Mouees jumps with a Bladed Staff in his hand)  
  
Mouees: I have you!  
  
El Toro: Where did me go?  
  
(Zarbon came from behind but Ranma and Gohan "as the Great Saiyaman" double team Zarbon)  
  
El Toro: You're that Great Saiyaman! I'm honor to meet you.  
  
Gohan: Thinks I guess. (Thinks) He doesn't realize it's me in this suit.  
  
Ranma: Hey you in the cape! How about a 2 one 1 bout!  
  
Zarbon: Oh really.  
  
{Goku: Be careful Ranma.}  
  
Ranma: Okay Goku. MOKO TAKABISHA REMIX!!!!  
  
(Ranma powers up a Kamehameha/Big Bang attack/Hadou-Ken style Super move and fires it)  
  
Zarbon: KOSOMO ENAJI- FURASSHU!!!  
  
Ssj Gohan: REIKOUDAN!!!  
  
(Gohan powers up a wave of energy beams)  
  
(Zarbon block Gohan's attacks but unable to counter Ranma new attack)  
  
(A smoke screen covers the sky)  
  
Ryoga: Can't see in this Fog!  
  
Ranma: HIRYU SHOTEN HA!!!!!!  
  
(Ranma use his Hiryu Shoten ha to blow away the smoke)  
  
Ranma: Danmit! We lost them!  
  
Gohan: This is not good!  
  
Shampoo: Ranma.  
  
Ranma: Shampoo.  
  
Shampoo: Shendu has Jade.  
  
Trunks & Goten: What!!!  
  
Ranma: Why they damn Fire Dragon Demon!  
  
Trunks: We told her to stay put!  
  
Goten: Shampoo where did they take here?  
  
Shampoo (Getting up from the ground): They went to Rome, Italy to free Guido and Burter.  
  
Gohan: Hey take it easy Shampoo you took a big fell, Lucky to be alive after that.  
  
(Gohan picks up Shampoo)  
  
Goten: Hey why Shampoo is laying her head on you Gohan?  
  
Mouees: Hey you! Get you hand off of my Shampoo you too timer!  
  
Gohan (Sweat drop): What are you talking about?  
  
Mouees: Drop her Gohan! First Ranma, now you!  
  
Jackie: Clam yourself Mouees.  
  
Ukyo: Ranchan! Shendu kidnapped Jade!  
  
Jackie: WHAT!!  
  
Gohan: That's not all they are heading to Italy to set Guido and Burter free.  
  
Jackie: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
To Be Continue 


	4. Episode 4: A call from the Netherworld

The Jackie Chan Adventures 1/2 Z  
(JCA: OAV SERIES)  
By Red Dragon Zero  
  
Episode 4: A call from the Netherworld  
  
(In Neo Italy Shendu gets a call from Tchang Zu the Thunder Demon)  
  
Jeice: Hey who's the jerk?  
  
Tchang Zu: where's Shendu?  
  
[Shendu: Tchang Zu what do you need?]  
  
(Tchang Zu: Why have you freed us?)  
  
[Shendu: Don't blame me blame that Frieza!]  
  
[Tso-Lan: Frieza? Who's he?]  
  
Frieza: I'm Frieza.  
  
[Bai Zan: What's the meaning of this?]  
  
[Frieza: I want revenge on the sons of the Saiyan who killed me before.]  
  
[Tchang Zu, Tso-Lan, Bai Zan, Po Kong, Dai Gui, Xiao Fung and Shi Wu: SHENDU WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!}   
  
Valmont: I asked him the same question.  
  
Zarbon: Looks like Shendu is having family problems Frieza.  
  
(Frieza, Zarbon and the Ginyu Force Laugh at Shendu)  
  
[Shendu: STOP LAUGHING!!!]  
  
Jade: Just wait when Gohan and the Team Ranma and the J-Team gets here they'll cream you guys!  
  
Frieza: Shut your mouth little girl! Zarbon duct tape her mouth.  
  
(Zarbon duct tapes Jade's mouth)  
  
Recoome: Heh, heh.  
  
Jeice: May that will cover her potty mouth.  
  
[Xiao Fung: Where do you think you're going Shendu?]  
  
[Bai Zan: We're not done yelling at you!]  
  
[Po Kong: Cancel your deal with Frieza at once!]  
  
[Shendu: If I refused Frieza will have his men flatten the Pan Ku box.]  
  
Recoome: That's right and I can't wait to play football with this box here?  
  
Jeice: We may even use it was a kickball.  
  
[Shendu: So you my brethren I have no other choice.]  
  
Finn: Hey Shendude Chan and those Z-Teens are here?  
  
Zarbon: I'll deal with them.  
  
Frieza: Finn you'll go and free Burter and Guido.  
  
Finn: By myself?  
  
Frieza: Yes you moron, (Turn to Shendu/Valmont) Shendu how about sending some of your ninjas to go with Zarbon.  
  
[Shendu: Shadowkhan? No I won't!]  
  
Valmont: Shendu you know what will happen to the Pan Ku box.  
  
Jeice: Any one has a 9 iron.   
  
[Shendu: Noooooooooooooooooo!! You win come my minions and go with Zarbon.]  
  
(960 Shadowkhan Ninja)  
  
(Meanwhile Ranma using the levitation and speed Talismans to search for Jade)  
  
Akane: Jade!!!  
  
Ranma: I did see her anywhere?  
  
Jackie: This is not good.  
  
Ranma: You're telling me?  
  
Happosai: Ranma what brings you to Rome?  
  
Ranma: The freak?  
  
(Tap)  
  
Ranma: Ow!  
  
Uncle: Do not talk to you eiders like that!  
  
Happosai: It's okay I get the all of the time.  
  
Ranma: Uncle this is Happosai: The former of the Anything Goes School of martial arts.  
  
El Toro: You the underwear sealer!  
  
Jackie and Thoru: Underwear Sealer?  
  
(El Toro body press Happosai)  
  
El Toro: Hand over the underwears you solen from my people wives, sisters and daughters!  
  
Happosai: I don't have them!  
  
Paco: You lie.  
  
Ranma: Look what I found in his bag.  
  
El Toro: The stolen Underwear.  
  
Happosai: Hey that's mine!  
  
Paco: No it's not old man it belongs to the women in our village.  
  
Goten: Gohan look!  
  
Jackie: Shadowkhan.  
  
Jade: A whole field of Shadowkhan.  
  
Mouees: It's him! One of the guys who beat up my Shampoo, Zarbon.   
  
Zarbon: Attack them!  
  
(20 of the Shadowkhan ninjas zoomed after the team)  
  
Ssj Gohan: It's time for battle.  
  
Ranma: Let's do it!  
  
Everyone: FOR JUSTICE!!  
  
Ranma: KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!!!  
  
(Ranma does 40 rapid punches send each Shadowkhan ninja into the water)  
  
Kuno: SUPER CYCLONE SLASH!!!!  
  
(Kuno spins round into a tornado and the Shadowkhan who ran near him got knocked the fuck up)  
  
Ssj Gohan: KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!  
  
(Gohan fires his Kamehameha into 30 Shadowkhan)  
  
Uncle: Alya! Did any see that? He took down 30 Shadowkhan with one Chi power blast.  
  
(Videl Jump and delivered a drop kick to 5 Shadowkhan ninjas sending them into the water)  
  
Akane: Videl behind you!  
  
(One Shadowkhan ninja grabs Videl but she Arm grabs him and sends him to in another batch of Shadowkhan ninjas)  
  
Akane: SURASSHU ARO- KIKKU!!!  
  
(As Akane kick 8 Shadowkhan Kodachi spins around and a field of black-rose pebbles and blinding 15 Shadowkhan, El Toro came and closeline them down to the ground.)   
  
(Uncle called for a Chi Spell and the remaining Shadowkhan disappeared)  
Kuno: good work old one.  
  
Zarbon: your friends fought well Gohan now its mine turn.  
  
Ssj Gohan: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!  
  
(Gohan begun to power-up)  
  
Ranma: it's 2 on one Zarbon.  
  
{Goku: Gohan, Ranma try fusing together}  
  
Ranma: A fusion?  
  
Gohan: okay dad?  
  
(Ranma and Gohan use the fusion dance to from Ranhan)  
  
Zarbon: what's this?  
  
To Be Continue  
Next: Ranhan Vs Zarbon 


	5. Episode 5: Ranhan Vs Zarbon

The Jackie Chan Adventures 1/2 Z  
(JCA: OAV SERIES)  
By Red Dragon Zero  
  
Episode 5: Ranhan Vs Zarbon  
  
Zarbon: Your friends fought well Gohan now its mine turn.  
  
Ssj Gohan: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!  
  
(Gohan begun to power-up)  
  
Ranma: It's 2 on one Zarbon.  
  
{Goku: Gohan, Ranma try fusing together}  
  
Ranma: A fusion?  
  
Gohan: Okay dad?  
  
(Ranma and Gohan use the fusion dance to from Ranhan)  
  
Zarbon: What's this?  
  
(Ranhan power up TO super saiyan level 2)  
  
Zarbon: This is a Super Saiyan? Don't make me laugh.  
  
Ssj2 Ranhan: I'll make you eat those words REIKOU-TAKABISHA (Spirit light Domineering)  
  
(Ranhan fires a Hadouken style energy blast at Zarbon. He tires to block the attack but the energy was too great to stop it)  
  
Zarbon: Why you son of a bitch! Where did you go!  
  
Ssj2 Ranhan: Right here!  
  
(Ranhan jams his elbow at Zarbon's back)  
  
Ssj2 Ranhan: AMAGURI-KEN!!!!!!!  
  
(Ranhan does Continuous punches of fire)  
  
Ssj2 Ranhan: HIRYU SHOTEN HA!!!!  
  
(Ranhan created an energy whirlwind  
And blown Zarbon into the water)  
  
Ssj2 Ranhan: Masenko!!!  
  
(Ranhan empowered the Masenko blast at aimed it at the water but Zarbon intercepted it)  
  
(In the Sky)  
  
Ssj Vegeta: Who is that? He looks like me with Ranma's Pig tall.  
  
Cap. Black: And looks who's fighting him.  
  
Ssj Vegeta: So you were telling the truth Baldy.   
  
Cap. Black: You thought I was lying?  
  
Zarbon: It's time it end this CRASHER BALL!!!.  
  
Ranhan: MOKO-KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!(Fierce Tiger Turtle Destruction Wave)  
  
(Ranhan fires a big power blast using the combine powers of Gohan's Kamehameha and Ranma's Moko Takabisha)  
  
Ssj Vegeta: What the?  
  
Uncle: Alya!  
  
Jackie: Oh my god!  
  
Akane (gasp): huh?  
  
(The energy blast hits Zarbon and sends him right into the water again and a big splash came up)  
  
Vegeta: Who are you?  
  
Trunks: It's dad.  
  
Ryoga: You're Vegeta.  
  
Akane: And Captain Black.  
  
(Ranhan defused back to Ranma and Gohan)  
  
Vegeta: Gohan it was you and Ranma here?  
  
Gohan: Yeah it was us.  
  
Vegeta: Where's Frieza?  
  
Jackie: That's why we're here.  
  
Vegeta: Hmmmmmmm.   
  
Trunks: Dad behind you!  
  
(Vegeta turned and garbed the Shadowkhan Ninja by the neck)  
  
Vegeta: Go back to your master Shendu and give him this massage.  
When I fine him, he's going to regret bring Frieza back from the dead.  
  
(Vegeta toss the ninja to the ground)  
  
Vegeta: Go be for I change me mind about killing you?  
  
Uncle: You need a Chi Spell to get rid of a Shadowkhan ninja.  
  
Vegeta: I don't need a Chi Spell wipeout Shendu.  
All I need is my Final Flash and he's history.  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
[Shendu: Vegeta wants to kill me?]  
  
Valmont: Why him? Why not Goku?  
  
Chow: He died in the Cell Games 7 Years ago.  
  
Valmont: Oh yes what's why. Shendu I demand you remove yourself from me!  
I'm not going to die by Vegeta's hands.  
  
[Shendu: And how do I going to that?]  
  
Valmont: Built a Statue of you Demon form.  
  
Finn: I'm back and guess how I got with me.  
Burter and Guido.  
  
Valmont (Sweat drop): Hi there.  
  
[Shendu: Since you have your men back I'll be leaving now.]  
  
Guido: Time frieze!  
  
[Shendu: What is the meaning of this?]  
  
[Frieza pulls Shendu's spirit out of Valmont body]  
  
Shendu: What have you done?  
  
Frieza: I'm not done with you Shendu. It seems that Vegeta wants your ass.  
  
Shendu: He can't fight a Spirit!!!  
  
Valmont: I'm free!   
  
(The Ginyu Force blocks the door)  
  
Finn: What the deal here?  
  
Frieza: I didn't say you could leave Valmont.  
  
Valmont: Oh shit! Don't hurt me!  
  
Frieza: You men are going to help the Ginyu Force get the Rat Talisman.  
  
Valmont: What for?  
  
Frieza: The Shadowkhan is making that Statue of Shendu right now.  
  
Shendu: You Mo^%$^*(&^% FU$^&*% AS^&^& I'm the one who tells the Shadowkhan what to do.  
  
Valmont: Aw well looks like we're not of the hook.  
  
To Be Continue 


	6. Episode 6: A Fight for the Rat Talisman

The Jackie Chan Adventures 1/2 Z  
(JCA: OAV SERIES)  
By Red Dragon Zero  
  
Episode 6: A Fight for the Rat Talisman  
  
[Frieza pulls Shendu's spirit out of Valmont body]  
  
Shendu: What have you done?  
  
Frieza: I'm not done with you Shendu. It seems that Vegeta wants your ass.  
  
Shendu: He can't fight a Spirit!!!  
  
Valmont: I'm free!   
  
(The Ginyu Force blocks the door)  
  
Finn: What the deal here?  
  
Frieza: I didn't say you could leave Valmont.  
  
Valmont: Oh shit! Don't hurt me!  
  
Frieza: You men are going to help the Ginyu Force get the Rat Talisman.  
  
Valmont: What for?  
  
Frieza: The Shadowkhan is making that Statue of Shendu right now.  
  
Shendu: You Mo^%$^*(&^% FU$^&*% AS^&^& I'm the one who tells the Shadowkhan what to do.  
  
Valmont: Aw well looks like we're not of the hook.  
  
(Outside)  
  
Finn: This sucks guys why do we have to help these guys?  
  
Ratso: Yeah.  
  
Chow: If Valmont or we say no to Frieza and guess what happens next?  
  
Finn: An Energy shot to the forehead that's what. Well let's get this over with.  
  
(Later that Night)  
  
Jade: I got to warn the guys by how do I get out of here.  
  
Reploid: Are you Jade Chan?  
  
Jade: Yeah but who are you?   
  
Reploid: My name is not important I'm here to free you.  
  
Jade: Why should I let a Reploid help me?  
  
Reploid: Like you have a choice.  
  
{Recoome: I fell like tormenting that Jade Kid.}  
  
Jade (Sweat Drop}: Okay I get the point.   
  
(As Jade and the Unknown Reploid got freed)  
  
Guido: We have the time.  
  
Recoome: Aw damn!  
  
(At the Town Square)  
  
Gohan: Hey Uncle have you located Jade?  
  
Uncle: No! Uncle needs quite!!  
  
Jackie: You must Excuse Uncle.  
  
Thoru: Look.  
  
Jackie: Jade!  
  
Jade: Hey Jackie.  
  
Uncle: QUITE!! Huh? Jade how did you escaped?  
  
Jade: I had help from a Reploid who look like a 16-year old boy with red hair and with a red trench coat.  
  
Jackie: A Reploid?  
  
[Finn: I don't believe it?]  
  
[Burter: That Brat must have found her way out of the tower)  
  
(Vegeta turned Super Saiyan and fires a blast Shot at the wall)  
  
Ssj Vegeta: come out of hiding a face a Super Saiyan!  
  
Ratsu: It's him.  
  
Chow: Vegeta.  
  
Burter: He becomes a Super Saiyan.  
  
Ssj Vegeta: when I'm done with you 4. You'll wish you all stayed dead.   
Now let's begin.  
  
Finn: Hey looks like they're having good feet.  
  
Chow: And blue in the face.  
  
Trunks: I bet they are Scared to fight my dad.  
  
Jeice: You go first.  
  
Recoome: Are you sure?  
  
Hak Foo: Yes!  
  
Recoome: Okay.  
  
Vegeta: A rematch from Planet Namek.  
  
Hak Foo: BLACK TIGER JUMPS OVER MONKEY!!  
  
(Hak Foo jump over Vegeta's head.)  
  
Hak Foo: Hungry Rat Grabs cheese.  
  
Uncle: Alya! He took the Rat Talisman!!  
  
Jeice: looks like we're done here!  
  
Ranma: Hey they're leaving!  
  
Kuno: After them men!  
  
Vegeta: Hold! It's only a Talisman.  
  
Jackie: You don't know about a 12 Talismans of the Chinese Zodiac?  
  
Vegeta: Why should?  
  
Uncle: It's Magic the Rat Talisman has the power of Reanimation.  
  
Vegeta: Reanimation? Who are they going to reanimate?  
  
To Be Continue  
Next: The Return of Shendu's True Demon from. 


	7. Episode 7: The Return of Shendu's True D...

The Jackie Chan Adventures 1/2 Z  
(JCA: OAV SERIES)  
By Red Dragon Zero  
  
Episode 7: The Return of Shendu's True Demon from Part 1:  
Shendu Vs Vegeta  
  
Hak Foo: BLACK TIGER JUMPS OVER MONKEY!!  
  
(Hak Foo jump over Vegeta's head.)  
  
Hak Foo: Hungry Rat Grabs cheese.  
  
Uncle: Alya! He took the Rat Talisman!!  
  
Jeice: looks like we're done here!  
  
Ranma: Hey they're leaving!  
  
Kuno: After them men!  
  
Vegeta: Hold! It's only a Talisman.  
  
Jackie: You don't know about a 12 Talismans of the Chinese Zodiac?  
  
Vegeta: Why should I?  
  
Uncle: It's Magic! The Rat Talisman has the power of Reanimation.  
  
Vegeta: Reanimation? Who are they going to reanimate?  
  
(Back at the tower with the Rat Shendu was able to return to his real form)  
  
Valmont: Okay now you have you body back you won't need us anymore. Bye  
  
Finn: It's been Fun.  
  
Ratso: Good luck with your fight with Vegeta.  
  
Chow: See ya!  
  
(The Dark Hand leaves)  
  
Shendu: Hmmm what Frieza is doing in there?  
  
Henchman #1: Frieza cloned the 12 Chinese Talismans into one Unit?  
  
Henchman #2: Yeah he made 3 on them.  
  
Shendu: Inserting.  
  
Henchman #3: Shendu?  
  
(A wave of fire burned the 3 guards. Next Shendu pick up the 3 Cloned Talisman)  
  
Shendu: I never knew he would make a Talisman that has the power of all 12.  
  
(Shendu hand Absorbs one of the Clones Talismans and put the other 2 in his bag)  
  
Shendu: I'll hold on to these for now. And as for Frieza these 2 Talisman Shaped Chocolates  
Will do away with him again.  
  
{Ssj Vegeta: Where's Shendu!)  
  
Shendu: Ahhhh guest has arrived. Wait when Vegeta get a Load of me. And to make Sure Gohan and his friends don't get any ideas. This Spell shall keep them from grabbing the Rat Talisman from me Shell.  
  
(Flash)  
  
(Meanwhile)   
  
Ssj Vegeta: Come out you F&^%$*$ Fire Demon! Face me!  
  
Shendu: Here I am Vegeta.  
  
Uncle: Vegeta I'll make up Chi Spell.   
  
Ssj Vegeta: Do what you need to do old man I want his ass bagging for me to stop  
  
Shendu: Come then?  
  
(Vegeta jump into Shendu's face and begin to punch his face 50 times and a kick to the jaw. Shendu smacks Vegeta into the ground and shoots a heat beam from his eyes)  
  
Vegeta: Ahhhhhh!  
  
Shendu: Does your arm hurt?  
  
Jade: Vegeta!  
  
Trunks: Jade no my dad can win.  
  
Jade: Oh like he did with Buu?   
  
Ranma: Let's not bring that up.  
  
Ssj Vegeta: Bajita Surejjihanma!!!!  
  
(A hammer punch knocks Shendu into the Ground)  
  
(Watch from a hill)  
  
Finn: I bet Shendu won't get up from that?  
  
Valmont: Go Vegeta beat him into the ground!  
  
(Back at the field)  
  
Shendu: Nell before me and I'll spear you!  
  
Ssj Vegeta: go to hell Shendu!  
ASTRO FIRE CANNON!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Vegeta shoot 30 energy blots at Shendu)  
  
Shendu: You can't harm me!  
  
Jade: He must have the Horse Talisman too.  
  
Goten: Jade no come back!  
  
Jackie: Not again!  
  
(In Order world)  
  
Goku: No Jade is going to get killed!  
  
(Goku used instead Transmission to teleport to the fight and double kicks Shendu in that chest)  
  
Shendu: Who did that!  
  
Ssj Vegeta: K-Kakarrot?  
  
Ssj Goku's voice: Jackie gets your niece out of the way. Jade try not to get yourself hurt, Vegeta hurry while he's out cold.  
  
Ssj Vegeta: I see Kakarrot. And as for you Shendu this is for freeing Frieza!  
FINAL FLASH!!!!!!!!  
  
Shendu: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(The blast sends Shendu into a wall)  
  
Shendu: This Saiyan won't beat me!  
  
Ranma: Vegeta the sword!  
  
Vegeta: Why are you giving me this?  
  
Jackie: That the Symbol of the immortal who beaten Shendu.  
  
(Uncle chants Chi Spell)  
  
Shendu: The portal!  
  
(Vegeta kicks Shendu right into the Portal)  
  
Shendu: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!  
  
Vegeta: Look what he spited out of him.  
  
Jackie: The Rat Talisman.  
  
(In Demon World)  
  
Shendu: if I get my hands on Vegeta I'll!  
  
Dai Gui: Shendu is back!  
  
Shendu (Sweat drop): Hi everyone  
  
Po Kong: Get him!  
  
Tchang Zu: I'll Brake you %$#%& Neck!  
  
Shi Wu: Kick his ass!  
  
Bai Zan: Beat him into the ground!  
  
Shendu: oh S#$%^&  
  
(Fighting)  
  
(Later on)  
  
(Shendu was lying on a rock with Punch marks and scars and something Tchang Zu wrote saying "Shendu my new bitch")  
  
To be continue  
Next: Frieza you're next!!!! 


	8. Episode 8_Frieza you're next_part 1

The Jackie Chan Adventures 1/2 Z  
(JCA: OAV SERIES)  
By Red Dragon Zero  
  
Episode 8: The Return of Shendu's True Demon from   
Part 1: Frieza you're next  
  
(Vegeta kicks Shendu right into the Portal)  
  
Shendu: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!  
  
Vegeta: Look what he spited out of him.  
  
Jackie: The Rat Talisman.  
  
(In Demon World)  
  
Shendu: if I get my hands on Vegeta I'll!  
  
Dai Gui: Shendu is back!  
  
Shendu (Sweat drop): Hi everyone  
  
Po Kong: Get him!  
  
Tchang Zu: I'll Brake your %$#%& Neck!  
  
Shi Wu: Kick his ass!  
  
Bai Zan: Beat him into the ground!  
  
Shendu: oh S#$%^&  
  
(Fighting)  
  
(Later on)  
  
(Shendu was lying on a rock with Punch marks and scars and something Tchang Zu wrote saying "Shendu my new bitch")  
  
(Meanwhile at Frieza's tower)  
  
Jackie: Okay I have back the Rat Talisman.  
  
Gohan: Okay we spit up to look for the Pa ku box and the Key of the dead.  
Ranma, Akane and Videl will come with me.  
Ukyo you take Goten, Trunks and Jade.  
  
Ukyo: Why me?  
  
Jackie: Jade needs another female role model besides Viper.  
  
Viper: Hey!  
  
Kuno: Seisuke you're accompanying me with Thoru, El Toro and Kodachi.  
  
Seisuke: Yes master Kuno.  
  
Shampoo: If Ranma goes with Gohan then Ranma will too.  
  
Gohan: Huh?  
  
Mousse: And if she's going I'm going too.  
  
Vegeta: The rest of you will come with me.  
  
Uncle: What about Uncle?  
  
Cologne: You have your Chi Spells right?  
  
Uncle: Of course Uncle has Chi Spells.  
  
(At the 2nd floor Mousse use his does his Mega Buster at 3 guards)  
  
Mousse: Okay where to now?   
  
Gohan: Frieza got to hiding the Pa ku Box and the key of the dead somewhere.  
  
(Recoome pop out of nowhere)  
  
Recoome: Looking for something!  
  
Mousse: It's six on one Recoome!  
  
Recoome: Heh I'm not scared four eyes.  
RECOOME KICK!  
  
(Recoome swings his at everyone who comes near him)  
  
Shampoo: Aiya.  
  
(Videl jumps and dive kicks Recoome in the face and Gohan and Ranma does a double punch at his chest)  
  
Guido: TIME FRIEZE!!!!  
  
Ssj Gohan: Not again!   
  
Ranma: I can't move!  
  
Akane: Ranma!  
  
(Recoome arm throws Akane into a wall)  
  
Recoome: Not this time.  
  
Shampoo: TENSHO KYAKU!!  
  
(Shampoo does a flying kick to Recoome's jaw)  
  
Guido: Huh.  
  
(Ranma broke himself free and shoots an energy beam at Guido's chest.)  
  
Guido: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Ranma: How do you like that!  
  
Guido: Beaten by a human?  
  
Ranma: Vegeta send ya to hell before and now it's my turn.  
ASTRO FURY!!!  
  
(Ranma fire multiple shots of energy at Guido)  
  
Guido: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
(Uncle Chanting Chi Spell)  
  
Recoome: Oh no!  
  
(A big red hand grabs Recoome and Guido beaten body and the Portal to Hell closed up)  
  
Uncle: Look what Uncle found.  
  
Ranma: The Key of the Dead.  
  
Cap. Captain: So this what Shendu used to free this Frieza guy?  
  
(Tap)  
  
Uncle: No touching!  
  
Cap. Captain: Ow!  
  
Ranma: This is too dangerous to in our world.  
  
[Goku's Voice: Ranma May be Uncle has a Chi Spell that can disable the key's power to open doorways to hell.]  
  
Gohan: Hey may be dad's right.  
  
Cologne: I doubt it.  
  
Uncle: Never doubt Uncle. This Chi Powder will disable any one who tries to use it.  
  
(The Chi Powder turn the key into sand and dust)  
  
Ranma: Whoa.  
  
Akane: Now what?  
  
Uncle: I'll go and prepare a Chi Spell to send Jeice and Butler back to where those other two are.  
  
Ssj Trunks: You mean them.  
  
Ssj Goten: Here you go.  
  
Jade: Grrrrrrr this didn't even let me help them.  
  
(The boys stick their tongues at Jade)  
  
(Uncle chants Chi Spell)  
  
Jeice: Oh Shit!   
  
(Cologne throws two spirit warts at them)   
  
Butler: I can't move!  
  
(Two big red hands pulled them into the doorway)   
  
Ukyo: That's takes care of Ginyu Force.  
  
(Frieza's Voice: I'm impressed that you were able to beat the Ginyu Force. However its going to take more then Chi Spells to send me back to hell. So you all can kiss my Ass.)  
  
To be Continue 


	9. Episode 9_Frieza you're next_part 2 (Fin...

The Jackie Chan Adventures 1/2 Z  
(JCA: OAV SERIES)  
By Red Dragon Zero  
  
Episode 9: Frieza you're next   
Part 2: Assault on Frieza  
  
(Uncle chants Chi Spell)  
  
Jeice: Oh Shit!   
  
(Cologne throws two spirit warts at them)   
  
Butler: I can't move!  
  
(Two big red hands pulled them into the doorway)   
  
Ukyo: That's takes care of Ginyu Force.  
  
(Frieza's Voice: I'm impressed that you were able to beat the Ginyu Force. However its going to take more then Chi Spells to send me back to hell. So you all can kiss my Ass.)  
  
Jackie: Do he have to use that word?  
  
Uncle: Never mind what he said we must get to the top of the tower   
  
Jackie: You're right Uncle.  
  
Ranma: Let's get that S.O.B!  
  
Akane: Ranma where's Ryoga?  
  
Ranma: Ryoga!  
  
El Toro: Senor Ranma your friend Ryoga has went to the top of the tower to fight the evil one.  
I tried to stop him but he broke out of my best hold.  
  
Ranma: That dump ass!  
  
Gohan: We got to stop him before he gets killed!  
  
(In the top of the Tower)  
  
Ryoga: Frieza!!  
  
(Frieza turns around and sees Ryoga stand near the door)  
  
Ryoga: I'm going to finish you off!  
  
Frieza: Oh it's you, the pig headed fool you came all this way to die. Well come P-chan.  
  
Ryoga: Stop calling me that!  
  
(Ryoga ran towards Frieza)  
  
Frieza: DAICHRETSUZAN!!!  
  
(Frieza lifts his finger and a small a small purple beam hits Ryoga's shoulders)  
  
Ryoga: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
(Vegeta kicks the door down)  
  
Ssj Vegeta: It's pay back time Frieza!  
  
Akane: Ryoga!  
  
Ranma: You killed him!  
  
Ryoga: My Arm!  
  
Gohan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
(Gohan turn to Super Saiyan2)  
  
Ranma: Ryoga didn't deserved that you fiend!.  
  
Frieza: Why do you care if he live or die? He been trying to kill you remember?  
  
Ranma: That doesn't mean I leave him to die. Besides that's different.  
Let's get that Asshole!  
  
Mouees: Fist of the white sawn!  
  
(Frieza blocks, Ukyo throws 20 small Spatulas)  
  
Frieza: TELEKINETIC BLAST!!  
  
(Frieza holds on his hand and a massive telekinetic blast hits but Thoru and Gohan holds it back. Jackie came with a flying kick to Frieza's jaw)  
  
Frieza: Chan!  
  
(Frieza forms a yellow disk but Ranma knocks it out with a blue energy disk, Frieza wracks Ranma with his tail and Vegeta steps on it)  
  
Frieza: Get off you monkey.  
  
Ssj Vegeta: I'm going to enjoy this.  
  
(Frieza and Vegeta begun to punch each other out. Vegeta pulls Frieza's tail and swung him into a candle light and a ring of fire was formed.)  
  
Uncle: Alya!  
  
Kuno: Tastes the power of justice! BLUE THUNDER GOD ATTACK!!!  
  
Frieza: I hate that word! FREEZA MEGA-BUSTER!!!  
  
Vegeta: You old man! Get that Chi Spell of yours ready!  
  
Uncle: You don't have to yell.  
  
Frieza: Oh no you don't old man!  
  
Jade: He's going to kill Uncle!  
  
Trunks: Jade get back!  
  
Goten: She going to get herself killed.  
  
Frieza: DANGEROUS CANNON!!!!  
  
(Frieza open fires)  
  
Jackie: Jade!  
  
(Trunks and Goten fused to Gotenks and grabs Jade)  
  
Uncle: (Gasp)  
  
(Goku came and blocks Frieza's attack)  
  
Uncle: It's Goku's spirit!  
  
Goku: Uncle your Chi Spell.  
  
Uncle: Oh yeah I have one for Frieza.  
  
(Chanting Chi Spell)  
  
(Big Red hands pops up)  
  
Frieza: No! If I'm going back to hell I'm take one of Gohan's friends with me!  
  
Ryoga: look out!  
  
(Instead of Akane, Frieza Grabs Ryoga)  
  
Jade: Ryoga!  
  
Voice #1: HADOUKEN!!!  
  
Voice: SHORYUKEN!!!  
  
(A blue fireball and a flaming dragon punch blew off Frieza's arm and Ryoga was freed. And the Portal closed up)  
  
Jackie: We have defeated Frieza!  
  
Videl: Was that Ryu or Ken Masters?  
  
Gohan: However it was we own them. We almost lost Ryoga!  
  
(At the hills)  
  
Ken: Our job here is done Ryu.  
  
Ryu: Okay Ken I'll see you later.  
  
Ken: until we meet again Ken.  
  
(As the two snake hands and leave the Powerpuff Girl see the two)  
  
Blossom: Hey they beat us to them.  
  
Buttercup: That's not good.  
  
Ranma: Hey you 3!  
  
Bubbles (yelled): Hi Ranma!  
  
Shampoo: The Powerpuff Girls?  
  
Uncle: Go away! Villain is defeated   
  
Jackie: Uncle?  
  
(Mojo Jojo, Him, the Gang Green Gang, and the Dark Hand stand on the side)  
  
Valmont: Guess what I have on my side Chan?  
  
Jade: Oh yeah look above.  
  
Finn: Powderpuff girls?  
  
All 3: What was that?  
  
Finn: You heard me!  
  
Chow: yeah!  
  
(Blossom punches Finn in the face, Bubbles kick Ratsu in the chest and Buttercup knocks Chow shades off his face)  
  
Valmont: oh.  
  
(Fighting)  
  
(In Townville the Dark Hand was in a cell with Mojo Jojo and Him)  
  
Valmont: This sucks!   
  
(Finn crying)  
  
Mojo Jojo: Stop the crying you're a man.  
  
Finn: I can cry if I want to monkey man.  
  
(Back at Uncle's Shop)  
  
Soun: So that's where you been all this time.  
  
Thoru's mom: You never say you meet the Powerpuff Girls  
  
Thoru: I just meet them mommy.  
  
Ranma: Mommy? (Laughing)  
  
Akane: stop that Ranma it's not funny.  
  
Thoru: I fine that as a insult.  
  
Ranma: Sorry.  
  
Genma: Tell Thoru's mother your sorry too boy!  
  
Ranma: Sorry Mrs. Thoru.  
  
Bulma: Uncle what about that Chi Spell Ranma and the others came here for?  
  
Uncle (Sweat Drop): Opps!  
  
Ranma: You forgot? Get him!  
  
Mouees: Break his neck!  
  
Shampoo: Throw Uncle in flying pan!  
  
Genma: Grill him!  
  
Ryoga: Come back here!!  
  
(Outside)  
  
Buttercup: They'll be picking on him for a while.  
  
Bubbles: Should we break it up?  
  
{Jackie: stop fighting!}  
  
Blossom: let's go!   
  
(Powerpuff Girls, DBZ, Jackie Chan, Ranma 1/2 theme song mixed)  
  
The End  
  
Next Saga: Jackie Chan Adventures Zeta! 


End file.
